Pokemon: Rising
by iccold
Summary: A new region, new pokemon, and new badges.Ash continues his journey to become a pokemon master after the Hoenn league with new friends and old. my 1st story
1. the errand

_Pokemon: Rising_

"The Errand"

It was a sunny afternoon as Ash and Pikachu were heading toward Professor Oak's lab. After the Hoenn league ended Ash said goodbye to May and Max who returned to Petalburg City. Brock also returned to his home in Pewter City to care for his siblings. For almost six months now he has been staying in Pallet Town since, but today Professor Oak wanted to talk to him.

"I wonder what Professor Oak wants us for." Ash said to the yellow mouse.

"Pika?" Pikachu said with a questioning remark.

They soon arrived at Professor Oak's lab. It was a two-story house with a windmill nearby. Ash knocked on the door and after a few minutes the door was answered by a boy near the same age as Ash. He wore a green shirt and blue shorts with a red band that was nearly covered by his black hair that extended to his ears.

"Hey Tracy, how's it going!" Ash said in a cheery voice.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily/

"Hey Ash, Pikachu, you're here to see Professor Oak aren't you?" Tracy replied while gesturing to come inside.

"Yeah, the Professor said he needed to talk to me about something. Do you what he wants?"

"Not a clue. But you can ask him, he's outside examining some pokemon." Tracy said while leading to the backyard.

"Thanks." Ash replied as he went outback with Pikachu on his right shoulder.

Outside the field was far as the eye could see with a forest near the end you could barely see and one forest that east of here. There were a vast number of pokemon roaming free everywhere. There were herd of Taurus that Ash had caught in one of his early adventures, they were roaming the grasslands. In the forest nearby were bug, flying, ground, and other types of pokemon going about their lives. To the west was a vast lake where the waters were blue as a sapphire. Many water pokemon were just lounging around in warm light of the sun. Ahead he saw Professor Oak and was examining a pokemon Ash had caught in the Hoenn region.

Hey Professor Oak! Hey Swellow!" Ash said as he walked toward the professor Oak.

"Swellow!" the pokemon replied who was happy to see its trainer.

"Pikachu!" the yellow mouse said.

"Hello there Ash, Pikachu. It good to see you here." Prof. Oak said.

"It's no problem, so Prof. what is it that you needed me for?" the young boy said curiously.

"Well Ash, I was wondering if you could deliver something for me."

"Sure, since we have nothing better to do. What do you say Pikachu?" Ash asked his buddy.

"Chuu!" Pikachu said while nodding his head at the same time.

"Excellent." Prof. Oak said clasping his hands together. "Now if you'll follow me to the lab you can start your journey as soon as possible."

As they enter the lab Tracy was there sweeping the floor and organizing the books.

"Hey there you guys." Tracy said. "I was wondering if I could sketch a picture of Pikachu for my scrap book."

"Sure Tracy. You don't mind do you, Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said to Ash and followed Tracy to another room. Ash and Prof. Oak smiled as Pikachu follow Tracy.

"Come with me Ash and I'll show you what you'll be delivering."

Ash followed Prof. Oak to another room where there were computers everywhere and a machine that transfers pokeballs.

"Here we are." Prof. Oak said. He was in front of a huge computer and pressed a button that opens a slot that had a disk inside.

"So Professor, what is it you want me to deliver?" Ash asked but had an idea what it is.

"I want you to deliver this disk to a student of my." Prof. Oak answered and handed the disk in the boy's hand.

"Where's your student?"

"She is in a place called Maple Town."

"And where is Maple Town?"

"It's just south of here in the Rentou Region. You need a ticket for a ferry to get their." Prof. Oak replied.

"A new region. So are there any new pokemon there?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Of course, many new kinds of pokemon and many strong trainers are there as well. So will you accept?"

"I'm there Prof., you know I would never turn down a challenge! But how do I get a ferry ticket?"

"Don't worry, it's already covered.' Prof. Oak smiled and handed a ticket.

"This is great! I can't wait to tell Pikachu." Ash bid farewell to Pro. Oak and went to look for Pikachu. He found the yellow mouse that was happily eating an apple.

"Hey Pikachu! Are you ready fro a new adventure?" Ash asked his hungry friend

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

"Alright let's go, see you later!" Ash waved to Professor Oak and Tracy who waved back.

Off Ash and Pikachu went as they prepare for the journey ahead tomorrow.


	2. onward to the Rentou League

_Pokemon: Rising_

"Onward to the Rentou League"

"Ash! Ash! Wake up; today you start your journey." Ash's mom Delia said as she was trying to wake up Ash but was unsuccessful."

"Well if I can't wake you up then…, Mr. Mime could you come here please?"

In a few seconds a pokemon that was white and pink in some areas with blue hair and had two red circles one on each cheek came in. Mr. Mime had large hands and a warm smile on its face.

"Mr. Mime!" the pokemon said.

"Mime-Me if you could wake Ash up I'll bake you a special cake." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Mime." The pokemon said happily.

So Mr. Mime went over to Ash's bed to face with a duster in its hand. Mr. Mime then began swaying the tips of the duster's feathers across Ash's face and Ash responded by making a funny face and Mr. Mime laugh. It was having fun that Mr. Mime overdid it causing Ash to wake up with Mr. Mime close up to his face.

"Ahhh!" Ash yelled causing Pikachu to wake up.

"Pikachu?" the electric mouse said in a tired voice while opening one eye.

_An hour later in the kitchen_

Pikachu was on the floor eating pokemon food, ash at the table eating his breakfast but was still tired, his mother cleaning up some dishes, and Mr. Mime dusting in the living room. Ash closed his eyes while rested his chin on his hand. When Mr. Mime saw this it uses the duster on him again.

"Ahh!" Mr. Mime will you stop. I'm not sleeping!" Ash said but Mr. Mime was too occupied.

"chuu." Pikachu sighed with a sweat-drop.

After the incident Ash packed up for his journey toward the new region.

"Ash did you pack…"

"Yes mom I did." Ash said before she could finish what she said, soon after saying goodbye and another incident with the duster Ash and Pikachu were on their way. As they were at the end of the town Ash heard a voice behind tem and turned around to find Tracy.

"Tracy!" Ash exclaimed as he saw the exhausted boy.

"Hey Ash. Professor Oak wanted me to give you something." Tracy said who was still exhausted. He reaches into his pocket and took out an object that was circular at one end and a rectangle shaped shape at the other. It was red all over with a black line down the middle and a clear small circle in the middle of the big on and buttons with letters on the rectangle shape.

"What is it?" Ash asked as he was examining the device that was now in his right hand.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu said also wondering what it was.

"It's a new kind of pokedex. It creates a holographic image of the pokemon you point at or you could look it up with the info." Tracy said

"Wow, thanks Tracy. Well we better head off then. Let's go Pikachu!"

"Pikachu" it said happily.

Both waved goodbye to Tracy as they head south toward the port.

_Meanwhile in the forest_

"I'm hungry Jess." A blue haired boy said.

"Well tough luck James. You're not the only one hungry." A girl with red hair said.

"Both of you be quiet, I'm trying to eat in peace." A cat-like pokemon said.

"Where did you get that apple?" James asked with hungry eyes.

"I found it on the floor" came Meowth's answer.

"And you didn't even bother to share with us." Jesse said while choking Meowth.

"Here you can have it." Meowth said still shaken from Jesse's rage with swirling eyes.

"Now that's more like it." Jesse said but before she could fully take it another hand grabbed the apple also.

"What about me Jesse, I'm hungry too." James whined.

"You're a man. I'm though a beautiful woman who needs her nutrition." Jesse now both were fighting over the apple.

"What about me, I found the apple first." Meowth said who was now battling for the apple as well.

While all three were arguing about the apple one of Jesse's pokeball fell off and a pokemon came out.

"Wobbuffet" the blue pokemon said.

Wobbuffet saw all three were now fighting and unknown to them the apple fell right in front of Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet saw and ate apple and Team Rocket who realize they didn't have the apple and saw it eaten by the blue pokemon.

"Wobbuffet, you useless blue blob!" Jesse said and pounded Wobbuffet on the head with her fist.

"Wobbu" the pokemon said in a dizzy state.

"That was the last of our food. Now we'll starve." James said

_"Let's eat here Pikachu."_

"Huh? Was that the twerp I just heard?" Jesse asked.

All three checked from a bush and found Ash and Pikachu sitting there eating lunch.

"This is our chance! We can grab Pikachu while they're eating." came Meowth's voice.

"I just want to grab the twerp's sandwich." James said with a drool on his mouth.

"Stop daydreaming James and let's go." Jesse replied while dragging James with Wobbuffet and Meowth behind them.

Ash and Pikachu are now in a forest just relaxing and having a quick snack.

"How's the food Pikachu?" he asked his friend.

"Pikachu!" it replies while it merrily munching on its food.

Ash was enjoying a good bologna sandwich his mom made for him. "You ready buddy." Ash asked his little friend.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

Before they could go anywhere they heard two familiar voices.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

"Wobbuffet"

"Team Rocket!" Ash cried.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said angrily knowing who they were.

"What do you guys want?" Ash said furiously.

"Silly boy, haven't you already learn by now we're after your Pikachu" Jesse said pointing at Pikachu.

"Yeah so hand it over or we'll have to get physical on ya." Meowth yelled.

"Forget it, Team Rocket!"

"Fine have it your way. Go Seviper!" Jesse yelled while throwing a pokeball. There was a bright flash and then the pokemon appeared.

"Seviper!" the snake pokemon said.

"Seviper use your poison tail!"

Seviper's tail glowed purple and was about to strike Pikachu but Pikachu dodged easily.

"Cacnea go, use your pin missiles!" James said but Cacnea grabbed on to James." Not over here, over there!"

"Cacnea" its arms glowed and needles came from it and aim straight at Pikachu.

"Dodge and use quick attack." Ash quickly said.

"Pika." Pikachu easily dodge the array of needles and its body moved forward with a streak of light into Cacnea causing a direct hit.

"Had enough." Ash smirked.

"Grrr, use your tackle Seviper." Jesse angrily said.

"You too Cacnea." James said.

"Seviper."

"Cacnea"

Both tilted their heads and aim straight toward the electric mouse.

"Pikachu use iron tail quickly." Ash said.

Pikachu's tail glowed brightly and hit both pokemon causing Seviper and Cacnea to collide with their trainers.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Pikkaachuu!" Pikachu yelled as its body was surrounded by electricity and send a large thunderbolt hurling at Team Rocket.

"Ahh!" James, Jesse, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and their pokemon yelled at they were sent flying.

"Jesse I'm still hungry." James said still in the air.

"Well Jimmy if Jesse wasn't greedy we wouldn't be in this situation." Meowth cried.

"Be quiet!" Jesse said.

"Wobbuffet!" the pokemon said.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they cried as they became nothing more than a twinkle in the sky.

"I guess it's time we head off, Huh?" Ash asked and smiled at Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu happily replied to Ash.

After an hour they had reached the edge of the forest. Ash and Pikachu were both in awe as they saw the buildings and the port as they headed into the city.


End file.
